Lady in Red & Man in Stripes Salsa the Night Away
by LydiaColbat
Summary: Movieverse: BJ/LD my take on what would have happened after the end of the movie! Is T now but not sure if it will stay that way.!Editing and soon to be updating!


Lady in Black and Man in Red Salsa the Night Away

Lady in Red and Man in Stripes Salsa the Night Away

Chapter 1

Man in Stripes is Let Lose

"Number four, shaman!" said the fucking ditzy and not to mention bitchy blue secretary. Betelgeuse still holding the small digit ticket ran into Juno's office, the bitchy beauty queen hot on heels. "Get back here; it's not your turn!"

"Hey Junbug, what's a scarin'?" he said sliding into the chair across from his bemused former boss.

"Your antics, that are causin' me all this paper work." She said with a smirk on her lips her cigarette bouncing with her words.

"Aw, Juny it's all those stupid rookies, they just couldn't stand to see their lil' breather girl all grown up and gettin' married." Said Betelgeuse still slightly pissed off at Babs sandworm trick.

"Well, now seventeen year old girls don't get married to ghosts that are over six hundred years old." She said while leaning her chin on hand, looking at him.

"I am technically only twenty-five." Betelgeuse leaned backwards, his smirk making reappearance.

"That being true, she still holds a promise with you to be wed." Juno said shifting paperwork around her desk. While doing so, Betelgeuse leaned forward smirk still on his face.

"Oh, trust me I won't be forgetin' somthin' that important!" he said walking up to the door way, he turned to look back over his shoulder. "Would you please do somethin' about those stupid rookies? Or do you want to see me sent down here more?" With those teasing comments said he left Juno, nothing but paper and a knowing smirk on her face. She gave herself a few minutes to finish her cigarette, and then stood eyeing the never ending paper work, heading toward the Maitland-Deetz household to talk to the rookies and the very interesting girl that caught the ghost with most.

Chapter 2

Lady in Red Ponders

Lydia sat in her room on her bed journal in hand and her lamp over head still on, like a burst of numb brightness in her soothing dark filled room. Her pen scribbling away the events of the past day on the blue lined paper.

_Today seemed like another boring day; ignorance of Delia and Otho , a chat with Barbara and Adam. The only thing or I should say person is Beetle…; he seems to be intrigued by me, like I am of him. Even though he almost killed my father, he still seems harmless. Like almost a teenage boy, he isn't naïve but he still strives for the attention of any girl. I was scared so much for the Maitland, Barbara makes me feel like my mother left me, and Adam is what Dad was like before his nerves went. If they left me I don't know what I would do! Beetle, came to rescue like a knight in black armor, or maybe black and white striped armor… Even though I had to make a promise to him that Delia, Dad, Adam, and Barbara hated that I did I still knew what I was doing! I could grow to like him! I have seen it happen enough with Delia's artist friends, but they did it for money. I would have done it to save my new parents. I just hated that I forced to wear that dress! The hoop took me hours to take out of the dress but now I can wear and remember the 'Ghost with the Most'. I wonder if he will come back. After that sandworm trick that Barbara pulled I doubt it. Well at least he left me his ring and the dress._

Lydia set down her journal and lied back and continued to ponder the man in black and white. What she didn't see was Betelgeuse faintly smirking in her vanity mirror admiring his bride. As his eyes traveled to focus on her room he was surprised to see the dress he gave her hung in her open closet and the metal hoop in pieces on her bedroom floor, but the most intriguing act this girl has done was put his ring on a chain that settled in between her breasts. Its dull shine now magnified from being cleaned and resting on her starch black night shirt.

"Betelgeuse." Lydia sighed his name like a prayer, laying on the bed a far away look in her eyes. _Two more times_ the thought echoed in Lydia and Betelgeuse's heads. "With a name like that would make me Mrs.Betelguese? Or Mrs.Geuse? Will he come back, if I say his name?"

Betelgeuse couldn't believe his luck, it seemed this lil' girl had a crush on him! Even wondering what her new surname would be after the weddin'! Well it did make sense. He wanted to say something but he actually didn't want to scare her. But if he was careful he just might be able to wed this girl and get free from right under those stupid rookies and breathers that didn't even treat her like a daughter.

"If you're here Betel, please here when I saw this! Betelgeuse!" She says with a slight flush appearing on her cheeks sitting up looking for any sign of stripes or red. Betelgeuse chose his actions carefully making sure that she did scream, if even by accident. He reached for his ring laying between her breast gentle brought to his face that was now focusing into her view her eyes going from dazed excitement and adrenalin to a sparks of happiness.

"I'm here babes, and I'm glad you kept my presents. Now we have some talkin' to do."

* * *

AN:Hey all im backkkk!! :) i love reviews but i understand if you do wish to post one! hopefully ill post more this story came from me watchin the movie so many times, but i did take the mirror connection from the cartoon. see you babes later!


End file.
